On Tuesday, I worked $t+1$ hours and earned $3t-3$ dollars per hour. My friend Andrew worked $3t-5$ hours but only earned $t+2$ dollars an hour. At the end of the day, I had earned two dollars more than he had. What is the value of $t$?
Solution: Since I earned two dollars more than Andrew, we know that $$(t+1) (3t-3) = (3t-5)(t+2) + 2 \qquad\Rightarrow\qquad 3t^2-3 = 3t^2 + t -8 .$$Simplifying gives $t = \boxed{5}$.